


LOL I DIDNT FINISH THIS BUT I DONT WANNA DELTE IT.

by sendmetohellyourselfcowards



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidental Stimulation, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Spanking, boot licking, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmetohellyourselfcowards/pseuds/sendmetohellyourselfcowards
Summary: Feel free to pick this up and finish it yourself just credit me and tag me lmao.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Eret
Kudos: 16





	LOL I DIDNT FINISH THIS BUT I DONT WANNA DELTE IT.

Quackity currently had the taste of leather on his lips, not very pleasant considering Eret's boot smashed agaisnt his face not minutes prior was the cause. They both stood in Eret's castle, the many rainbow tinted windows letting rainbow coloured lights cast onto them both, flags of pride strung onto the stone bricks, and of course the throne that Quackity had decimated.

"Ugh--- God--the fuck is wrong with you?" Quackity groaned in pain, holding his jaw, sat on the floor, the impact had cause him to keen over and fall into his knees. 

Eret's fingers yanked into Quackity's tufts of hair that escaped his beanie. His hoodie was out of the question of material to grab and yank around, nude skin contrasting the lights, quite beautifully from outsider eyes. Eret made Quackity look at her, a glare peirced back as they made eye contact.

"You act so childish, I swear," Eret scoffed, dropping the boy's head.

"You're childish for a king, what type of man can't even take care of his land?" Quackity barked out, cold eyes meeting back, Quackity not planning on backing down. 

Eret rolled her eyes, even if it couldn't be seen, glasses or not. She placed her boot at Quackity's stomach, pressing down lightly until the duck boy was set into a coughing fit, whining about his stomach hurting. The noises that fell similar to whenever he whined about laughing too hard, his hands trying to pry the platform away. Eret never defined himself as a sadist but watching Quackity writhe and whine really did something of enjoyment to her. As a plot to get the other just in a bit more pain until she handled it properly, a boot was promptly pushed against Quackity's crotch. Eret had expected pain to hit Quackity, not the moan that was forced shakily from the shorter. 

"Oh," Eret said, boot immobile on Quackity's crotch. 

Crimson crept up into Quackity's face, a puff of smoke surrounded his face for a few minor seconds. Once the smoke had dispersed, his face had now resembled that of a pixelated smile and eyes. This action mostly known to be a self defense instinct, taking the place of fawn in many situations, the smile never fading when it shifts. Quackity knew exactly what he was into and when he was into it. In the back of his head Quackity had wished Eret would move his boot again, even though it would be majorly improfessional.

"Oh, well that's cute," Eret mused, the second oh now being much more pronounce, situation dawing on her. 

Quackity wasn't aware of Eret's meaning behind his words, either if it was his utter despret state to get bent over and manhandled around or his smile, either one got heat raising in more than one place. A simple compliment to a smile that he couldn't even control tinting his cheeks and the thought of something so provacative causing an erection to tent his boxers, being a nudist really didn't help his situation at the moment. 

"What you got to say for yourself now? Hm? Mr President?" Eret teased with a chuckle as she applied more pressure onto Quackity's bulge

Quackity hunched forward, forehead almost pressing agaisnt Eret's leg, "Fuck you," Quackity sucked in a breath just to utter it out. 


End file.
